Krakix
Krakix is a samurai-like Bakugan. He is the partner of the Gundalian Brawler Gill in Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders. Information Description Krakix is partners with Gill of the Twelve Orders. He wears a big suit of armor that can generate fire swords from both of his hands. He carries a gigantic ninja star on his back. His offense and defense skills are increased by gigantic flames which he fires from his mouth. Krakix’ fighting style is hard-fist, dynamic and brutal. He attacks with no mercy. Strangely, his main Battle Gear is Vicer. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia He briefly was shown in episode 52 in the video Professor Clay received from an unknown source fighting along with Dharak, Lumagrowl, Strikeflier, Lythirus and Sabator against Merlix, Luxtor, Hakapoid, and many other Neathian Bakugan. This source may have been the Twelve Orders calling them to arms, to assure victory. Bakugan Gundalian Invaders Krakix first makes his real appearance in episode 1. He is shown to be in Dan's vision. In episode 11, he is briefly shown tagged with Strikeflier and Lumagrowl to take down the Neathian's first security shield. In episode 12, after Rubanoid gets out of ball form and tries to attack Barodius, Krakix comes out of nowhere knocking Rubanoid outcold. In episode 14, he and the other Twelve Orders Bakugan attempt to take down the second shield. He and Gill ends out facing Captain Elright and his Raptorix, neck-to-neck fight until The Sacred Orb blew every Gundalian back to Gundalia. In episode 20, he battled Lumino Dragonoid and Hawktor alongside Contestir. They lost due to Krakix not competing in most of the battle. ;Ability Cards * Argon Stream * Deadly Inferno * Gaia Exclamation * Samurai Shield Game It has two tabs and a piece of metal, allowing it to connect with Bakugan Battle Gear by pulling it's arms down. The Haos version has 750 Gs. The Pyrus version has 750 Gs, 780 Gs and there is a very rare 850 Gs version. The BakuStealth Darkus version has 790 Gs. The Darkus comes in 650 Gs in Brawler Game Packs and it gives a 800 Gs version. It was recently released alongside Hakapoid, Lumino Dragonoid, Aranaut, Akwimos, and Sabator. Trivia *It is reavealed he can actually speak as shown in episode 20 as he said "Understood." Gallery Anime Krakix HQ.png|Krakix in Ball Form KrakixBakugan 001.JPG|Krakix in Bakugan Form krx11.jpg|Krakix using ability Argon Stream File:12ordersbakugans.png|All Twelve Orders Bakugan Krakix all the way to the right File:Animekrakix.jpg File:Vicer open.PNG|Krakix and Vicer in ball form File:Krakix and battle gear.png Screen shot 2010-08-31 at 1.05.57 PM.png|Gill and Krakix File:krakixx.jpg|Krakix in Bakugan form Game File:T1nr4uXl8bXXa3du70_034833.jpg|Darkus Krakix File:Krakix (captured).jpg|BakuStealth Darkus Krakix File:Deluxe_BG_Krakix.jpg|Krakix and Impalation Image10.jpg|Darkus Krakix File:T1m8FsXnxKXXcfs179_102957.jpg|Prototype Krakix File:!BodCedgBmk~$(KGrHqIH-CQEuQienuW3BLneCOSWlg~~_3.JPG|Pyrus Krakix (feet open only) File:!BodCdYwBWk~$(KGrHqYH-EIEu,VLdC,SBLneCDNw,Q~~_3.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:!BodCd8!B2k~$(KGrHqMH-CMEu(91EnY5BLneCIvPgg~~_3.JPG|Pyrus Krakix File:Pyrus_Krakix.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:Pyrus_Krakix2.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:T1fNNwXktqXXaht4s8_100634.jpg_310x310.jpg|Pyrus Krakix 96CANYHX3A.jpg|Pyrus Krakix pyrus Trans. Krakix.jpg File:Translucent_Pyrus_Krakix.jpg|Translucent Pyrus Krakix File:!BoHN5ugBWk~$(KGrHqEOKjsEtkNg6,g8BLmQ6fqYh!~~_3.jpg|Ventus Krakix File:T1Q8hvXa0wXXajprDX 114341.jpg|Packaged Haos Krakix File:Krakix.jpg|Haos Krakix File:51ZWlQ013pL._SL500_AA300_.jpg|Haos Krakix File:51LfnWfz0CL._AA300_.jpg|Haos Krakix File:T1rW4uXaNFXXaOid30_035010.jpg_310x310.jpg|Haos Krakix File:T1l9VuXh0yXXX63.ZZ_033752.jpg_310x310.jpg|Krakix using Boomix Battle Gear File:Haos_Krakix_Battle_Crusher.jpg File:Clear_Krakix.jpg File:Krakix.png|Krakix Bakugan Dimensions File:Krakix.PNG|Pyrus Krakix VentuskrakixframBD.png File:Clear_Krakix_BD.jpg CkrakixframeBD.png Krakixdoubletrouble.png Clearkrakixvs.subterrafencer.png File:Clearkrakixwin.png sk890.jpg|Stealth Krakix File:Pyrus_Krakix_BD.jpg|Pyrus Krakix Haoskraxix.png Subterrarkaxix.png Others File:Lansor_Krakix.jpg File:!BnHI5qQ!2k~$(KGrHqEOKi8EtjBlNMvDBLiOfQUtv!~~_35.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:BA1044_AB_GBL_44_3.jpg|Krakix on the Ability Card "Conform" File:krakie.jpg|Krakix's Gate Card Krakixplusvicer 001.JPG|Krakix and Vicer on the Gate Card Golden Axe Category:Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Gundalian Invaders Bakugan Category:Battle Gear compatible Bakugan Category:Twelve Orders Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders